


Heaven Knows

by stonerskittles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you know how long I've wanted you to fuck me?" Stiles whispers in Peter's ear, hips moving in dirty little circles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Repost because my first account got deleted.

"Do you know how long I've wanted you to fuck me?" Stiles whispers in Peter's ear, hips moving in dirty little circles.

"I think I have an idea," He snarks, thrusts up just to hear Stiles gasp.

"There's this one fantasy I have," Stiles continues, as if Peter hadn’t spoken at all. "You're chasing me in the woods, and when you catch me, you pin me down, face first into the dirt.

Closing his eyes, Peter pictures it: Stiles under him, sweaty and breathing hard from the chase, the pulse in his neck pumping fast as Peter mouths at it. Fingers clenched in the dirt as Peter presses two fingers inside him, knowing the boy had prepped himself earlier.

"I struggle, pretend I don't want it when you fuck me." Stiles clenches around him, moans low in his throat then laughs when Peter's claws dig into the soft flesh of his hips.

"You love it when I try to get away. You laugh, fuck me harder, bite at my neck, leaving your mark on me."

Peter does that now, bites hard at the offered flesh with blunt human teeth. He's lost in the fantasy, the tight heat suffocating his cock as Stiles undulates his hips.

"Fucked my fingers so many times to that fantasy. But it's never enough. I need your cock," Stiles whines, like Peter wasn't already balls deep in the boy. "Need you to fill me up, make me take it all. Make me come again and again until I beg you to stop."

"You've got a filthy mouth," Peter gasps. He feels close to coming already, can feel his balls drawing up tight.

Stiles bites on his lower lip roughly, looks him in the eyes. "You love it, _Alpha_."

_Alpha._

Peter's done, the word ringing in his ears as he comes, hands gripping Stiles so tight there's sure to be bruises.

Vaguely, he feels Stiles start to move again, lifting himself up before almost slamming himself down. Stiles fucks his fist in time with his thrusts, moans spilling from his abused mouth.

"Make me come," he demands when Peter comes down from his orgasm.  "Unless you're not up to the challenge."

Peter snarls but obeys, lifts the spark up and lays him on the floor, thrusts into him hard and fast.

"Is this what you wanted?" He says through gritted teeth, cock pounding into Stiles, even though the sensations are almost too much on his sensitive dick.

"Yes," Stiles moans, one hand reaching between them to jerk himself off.

Peter catches it, entwines their fingers together and pins it to the ground. "No. Want to watch you come just from my cock."

"I-I can't," Stiles whines. "I've never-"

"You will," Peter promises, lowers his head to press a kiss to Stiles' neck. "You'll do it for me."

Confident, Peter rises onto his knees and spreads them, pulls Stiles forward so that his ass is in Peter's lap, upper torso still on the floor. Holding onto Stiles's hips, Peter uses this position to fuck into Stiles, dick brushing against his prostate with each thrust.

Stiles cries out at the new angle, back arching but not able to do much in this position. He tips his head back, moans becoming louder as he gets closer to release.

"Peter! Peter, fuck," Stiles whimpers. "almost there, almost, fuck. I need more," he cries, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

"You can do it, baby," Peter encourages, rubs his thumbs along Stiles' hipbones.

Stiles closes his eyes and shakes his head. "Can't. Can't, I need more. Let me-"

"Stiles!" Peter calls, and his whiskey eyes open, lock on Peter's blue ones. "Come for me."

Three thrusts more and Stiles does, crying out as he shoots onto his chest, even getting a little bit onto his chin.

"There you go," Peter says, drops a kiss to Stiles' forehead. "I'll be right back."

He pulls out, walks naked into the bathroom to dispose of the condom and grab a cloth. By the time he walks back into the bedroom Stiles is asleep, curled up on the floor, come slowly drying on his skin.

Peter laughs quietly, gently cleans the boy up and places him in his bed. Stiles snuggles into the sheets, and Peter is overwhelmed with the feeling of contentment.

He doesn't love Stiles, not yet. But maybe, maybe one day he could.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://halereyes.tumblr.com//)


End file.
